1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cycles, particularly pedal bicycles but the teachings of the invention are also applicable to mopeds and tricycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cycles are prone to punctures and their performance is limited by reliance upon pneumatic tyres as the only cushion against shock and vibration. It has been proposed to incorporate resilient suspension but it is a drawback of suspension systems hitherto proposed that the rider's effort on the pedals is partly absorbed by the suspension, so that the cycles concerned are not suitable for racing.